


Family Intervention(Kyle)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Dick Grayson Loves Barbara Gordon, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Hormones, Marriage, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Suspicions, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Barbara is chief of police in Gotham and Y/N is a cop along with her brother Dick. After asking off field work Dick and Barbara know something is up
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Kyle Rayner/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 8





	Family Intervention(Kyle)

I knock on the door to the police chief's office. 

"come in" 

I open the door seeing my best friend, basically sister and sister in law Barbara. I shut the door behind me 

"hey, Y/N" 

"hey, Boss I need off field work for a while"

"that's fine your desk is overflowing onto the floor" she says smiling 

"oh, button your lip, Barbie"

I open the door to leave "wait a second!" she hastily says, I turn looking at my sister "you don't ask to be off field work, I ask you to, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"nothings wrong with me, I'm fit as a fiddle, just was needing a little break that's all"

"I'm not buying it but you can stay off field work. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Missy"

I roll my eye's leaving 

Dick's P. O. V

Carrying a box of donuts, I walk into my wife's office. I see her beautiful red hair, blue eye's and beautiful smile. She looks at me wearing her glasses and had a intrigued look 

"and what is a knight in shining uniform doing in his wife's office"

I continue talking in third person "he just arrested, Oswald Cobblepot they've been have been tailing for several months, and thought he'd bring some donuts to celebrate"

"hmm that's a relief we'll get to go home early and we'll pick the kid's up from the Manor"

"sounds oh so delightful"

I chuckled Barbara gets that certain look in her eye's of something she's trying to figure out 

"have you noticed, Y/N acting off?" 

"no, why do you ask" 

"I don't know I'm probably being paranoid. She just asked to be off field work" 

"that's unlike her she doesn't stop until she drops. She's been like that since she was a kid. She gets it from, Bruce" 

Y/N's P. O. V

I sat in the break room and ate my lunch. I sense someone behind me. I grabbed their arm twisting their wrist and slamming them to the table. I see the culprit my brother. I smirk, he grinned 

"hi, Sissy" he says saying my nickname

"hi, don't you know better than sneaking up on a highly trained officer, especially your beloved sister" 

"just making sure you haven't lost your touch" 

I raise my eyebrows and let go of him. My older brother he sat next to me. He tapped his fingers on the table 

"so your obviously bugging me for some apparent reason, want ah tell me?" 

"Barb, told me you're off field work was curious as to why?" 

"oh, don't worry about it" 

"little too late for that, Sis" 

"don't you have, Oswald to catch, your gonna look bad if you don't get that taken care of" 

"already in Gotham prison, Miss Sassafras" 

"well tell me how it went down" 

"not until you tell me why you're off field work" 

I got up grabbing my empty lunch "oh look at the time" throwing the bag away "my shift is done I'll see you tomorrow" 

"let the games begin!" he says pointing at me 

"in your dreams, Bird-Y Boy" 

He looks at me irritated, I laugh and left 

"love you, Sassafras!" he yelled 

"love you too, Jackass" I respond hearing him laugh 

In my house, I share with my husband. I walk to our bedroom seeing, Kyle sound asleep. He's home from being on missions with his Lantern duties. I walk getting undressed and putting my pajamas on. I got in the bed under the covers. I snuggle up to my husband. He grinned I kissed his neck. 

"hmm I'm glad you're home" I mumbled 

"me too" he says tired he slightly opened his eye's, he squinted his eyebrows 

"what?" I ask intrigued by his look 

"you look different and certainly not a bad different" 

I touch his face smiling now is as good as time as ever. 

I take a deep breath "I'm pregnant" 

He opened his eye's wider and sat up. His face unreadable, he started smiling. I smiled he kissed me 

"were having a baby" he exclaims 

"were having a baby" I say softly 

We both laugh his eye's begin to swell 

I hit him "don't you dare start crying" I exclaim as my tears fell 

It's too late as we both start to cry of joy. Kyle, kisses my neck and face. He kissed me and we laid down.... Kyle and I laid in bed on our sides as morning came. His arm over my hip. I groan knowing I need to go to work.

I yawn "I need to go to work, babe"

"no you don't"

"yes I do"

He huffed, I kiss him and get up, I walk to my dresser and got dressed. I hear, him get out of bed he walked to me 

"hey, wait hold on" he hastily "your going to work isn't that dangerous what if-" I cut him off

"relax I asked, Barb to take me, off field work"

I finally had my work clothes on and walk out

"that's a relief" he says taking a deep breath in relief 

"can't be taken risk, can we?"

He cupped my abdomen "definitely not, so your sister knows"

"nope got away without telling her but everytime I'm near her or Grayson. I feel like their staring at me"

"so their suspicious you could just tell them"

"then she'll insist me, stay home and I am so not letting them have all the fun"

"you're just wanting to protect them"

"maybe" I say softly

He touches my shoulders and kissed me. As we parted from the kiss, he smiled "just promise me no matter what you'll stay safe and don't overdo it, please"

"sir yes sir" I joke

We kissed each other again and I was on my way to another day of work. I walk inside seeing my coworkers. I see Dick in his uniform and Barbara in hers. They both saw me, I gently wave. She points to her office with no expression. I'm in deep shit. I walk into her office seeing, my entire family. Dick and Barbara walk in and shut the door. How nine people can fit into Barbara's, office I have no idea but here we are. 

"what, is this a family intervention?" I joke non of them even cracking a smile 

"this isn't funny, Y/N we're worried about you" Barbara, says folding her arms 

"Barb, is right we always promised not to keep secrets" Dick, says softly 

"what the hell is going on?" Jason, says irritated 

I look down sighing even, Bruce came. 

"well I guess since you all couldn't wait for the surprise, I'm pregnant" 

"seriously! You're pregnant as in knocked up as you're having a baby!" Dick exclaims 

"hmm mm" I responded 

Stephanie, hugged me "oh Y/N this is amazing!" 

As we parted Cassandra hugged me. As we let go of each other, she smiled. 

"sorry about putting you on the spot, Y/N" Dick says guilt fully

"oh shut your big ass mouth and hug me" 

I hugged my older brother then Barbara 

"I'm so keeping you from field work and anything at all" 

I chuckled "thought you'd say that" 

I walk to Alfred I hugged him 

"Miss Y/N, congratulations" 

"thanks, Alfie" 

As we parted Alfred's eye's watering. Don't cry! I saw Jason open the door to leave. I grab his shoulder moving him in front of me and hugged him. He hesitantly hugged me back 

"I see you do anything too much and I will personally lock you in your house" 

I chuckled "love you too" 

I hugged Tim "I'm glad you're OK" he mumbled 

"oh, Timmy" I say softly knowing he was probably really worried about me 

We parted I walk to my little brother Damian. I knelt down to his eye level 

"any hugs for your big sister" 

"tt" 

I hugged him "you're going to be a great uncle" 

He finally wrapped his arm's around me. We parted and I kiss his head. Bruce offered his hand I took it standing and hugged him 

"thank you for coming, Bruce" 

He gently hugged me, as much as I want to kill Barbara and Dick for freaking everyone out. I am so happy their all here and as my tears fell I know my unborn baby will be loved


End file.
